A Fruity Christmas
by NinjaGirl39
Summary: Team Gaim celebrate Christmas including Team Baron and others. This takes place at the end of Episode 11 which I create my own scene.


A Fruity Christmas

Summary: Team Gaim celebrate Christmas including Team Baron and others. This takes place at the end of Episode 11 which I create my own scene.

**Author's Note: This is a one shot fic and I hope you guys like. I apologize if there are any errors anyways enjoy. **

After Team Gaim finish dancing they all went back to their hangout to celebrate Christmas with delicious foods and exchanging presents with each other.

"Kota! Micchy!" Mai said getting their attention.

"What is it Mai?" Kota asked standing next to Micchy.

The two notices that Mai was hiding something behind her back and both of them wonder what she is up to now.

"Merry Christmas you guys!" She handed both the boys their presents.

Both Kota and Micchy was surprised so with that the two unwrapped their presents find that each of them got a friendship necklace that Mai made for the guys.

"So do you guys like it?" Mai asked the two.

"I love it Mai, Arigato!" Kota told her.

"Me too, Arigato Mai!" Micchy spoke up.

The two put the necklaces around their necks looking up at Mai smiling which she smiles in return.

"Mai san you are standing under the mistletoe!" Rat shouted pointing his finger above her.

"And so is Kota and Micchy as well" Rica said standing next to Rat. "Chucky did you put it there?"

"Sorry but I can't help myself" Chucky said laughing hard. "Now Mai you have to kiss one of them while Kota and Micchy have to kiss you"

"You're evil and sneaky Chucky" Rat joked.

"Hey what can I say two are better than one" Chucky smirked.

"That's not nice Chucky" Rica spoke up for Mai.

"They have to it's the rule" Chucky said walking up next to Rica. "Now go on we're waiting"

Micchy and Kota look at each other without hesitating they both kiss Mai on the cheeks which she was surprised and so was the others.

"Merry Christmas Mai!" The two guys said smiling at her.

Mai smile at the guys then also without thinking she went up kiss both Kota and Micchy on the cheeks as well.

"Merry Christmas Kota! Merry Christmas Micchy!" Mai said out loud.

The boys started to blush touching their cheeks smiling adorably and cute looking at Mai.

"Let's continue with the party!" Chucky holler to her friends.

They all went to the party and Mai was about to join them when she remember something.

"You guys I remember I need to go somewhere" she told her friends.

"Where?" Rica asked.

"I want to give a Christmas present for a friend not that far so I'll be back" Mai assured them.

"Okay come back soon" Rat and Rica both said smiling.

Mai nodded was about to leave when Kota spoke up.

"Mai I'll go with you" Kota said walking up to her.

"It's okay Kota you don't have go just stay here and enjoy the party" she shakes her no not wanting him to go.

Kota was about to say something when Micchy spoke up.

"Mai you should let Kota go with you" Micchy said walking up putting his hand on her shoulder. "Plus sides it'll make me feel better knowing that you're safe with Kota beside you"

"Alright Micchy I guess Kota can go with me" Mai nodded her head.

"You two better get going now" Micchy told them.

"Are you going to be okay Micchy?" Kota asked him.

"Yeah I am Kota" Micchy replied.

With that Kota and Mai left while Micchy look on at the two smiling, afterwards he went back to the party.

"Mai where exactly are we going anyways if you don't mind me asking?" Kota asks wondering.

"You'll find out soon Kota" she told him.

Pretty soon they have arrived at the place to much for Kota he was surprised to where they were at.

"This is Team Baron's place" he whispered in her ear. "What are we doing here?"

"I told you before Kota to see a friend" Mai reminded him.

Kota was really confused on what was Mai was saying he went along with her.

Then they met up with Zack and Peco members of Team Baron.

"What are you two doing here?" Peco asked.

"We came see Kaito if you don't mind" Mai told Peco.

"Of course we mind if two members of Team Gaim come barging in here without consulting us" Zack spoke up going up in Mai's face.

"Look we just want to speak to Kaito and we'll be out of your way if you let us see him" Kota walks up next to Mai spoke up.

Just then Kaito came out from behind Zack and Peco and spoke up.

"What's all the commotion here?" Kaito asked.

Then he notices Kota and Mai.

"Oh it's you two" he said sitting down at a table. "What do you guys want anyway?"

Mai walked up to Kaito which looks up to see her.

"Merry Christmas Kaito!" Mai said handing him the present.

But he didn't take it so she places it on the table for him.

"You mean to tell me that you went all this way just to give me a Christmas present" he said looking at the other way.

"Yes, look Kaito I know that Team Gaim and Team Baron don't get along that much and I don't know why I'm saying this but I do consider you as my friend also that I hope that you consider me as your friend as well" she told him.

"I don't need any friends and I certainly don't need any members of Team Gaim as friends period" Kaito said giving his answer.

Hearing that Kota walk up in front Mai and spoke up to Kaito.

"Kaito its Christmas and what Mai said to you she really means it about being your friend" he paused then continue. "Not only she wants to be your friend but I want to be your friend as well so why don't you stop being stubborn and let people in and that way you don't have feel lonely because the more friends you have it will make you feel love and be happy again"

Kaito look up at Kota and Mai then he look back down.

"Come on Mai we better go Micchy and others are waiting for us"Kota told her.

The two was about to leave when Kaito spoke up again.

"Arigato!" Kaito told them.

Kota and Mai smile then turn back around and left.

Kaito notices the present on the table so he open it up to find a friendship necklace handmade by Mai which is the same thing that Kota and Micchy got from her.

So with that Kaito wore the necklace around his neck looking at it smiling to himself.

"That's was really nice of you Mai for what you did for Kaito" Kota said talking Mai while walking along side her.

"It's nothing really" Mai spoke up. "Arigato Kota for being my friend"

"U~erukamu Mai" He said smiling.

They finally arrived back at Team Gaim hangout place.

"We made it back" Kota said facing Mai.

"I bet cha their still partying in there" she said looking at him.

"I doubt it" he said laughing.

Then Kota notices that they were standing above mistletoe.

"Not again" Kota shakes his head with his hands on his hips.

"What is it?" Mai asked.

He points above to show Mai what he's talking about.

"Really?" she said looking at him.

"I guess so" Kota started to giggle along with Mai.

The two stop laughing looking at each other and next thing you know it Kota walks up to Mai press his lips against her wrapping his arms around her. They like that for few seconds then they let go of each other grasping for air.

"Merry Christmas Mai!" Kota said giving her a hug.

"Merry Christmas Kota!" Mai said hugging him back.

Both of them look up at the beautiful night sky to see snow falling with the two smiling at each other.

"We better go in now before the others go looking for us" she told him.

"Hai" Kota agreed.

With that the two went back inside while it was still snowing with beautiful stars shimmering through out the night.

**Japanese References: **

**Arigato means "Thank You"**

**U~erukamu means "You're Welcome"**

**Hai means "Yes"**

**~ **** MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! **** ~**


End file.
